Turning Life Right Side Up
by Lilies of Avonlea
Summary: A continuation of Mary Tyler-Moore's Turning Life Right Side Up. About Anne in modern times. First four chapters @ /s/9289040/1/Turning-Life-Right-Side-Up
1. Chapter 1

**Continuation of Turning Life Right Side Up by Mary Tyler-Moore. See the first four chapters at s/9289040/2/Turning-Life-Right-Side-Up**

**Everything belongs to L.M. Montgomery.**

"Anne come on we were supposed to be driving half a hour ago!" Marilla called from the front door. _Why did I let her go wondering around the field after she grabbed her things_? Marilla thought to herself when there was no answer from her pending niece. "Anne Shirley! Anne? Anne... Wherever you are come here this instant!" Anne came skidding in the kitchen door. Her already damaged clothes seemed to of become even more ragged than before.

"I am sorry Marilla. I was in the Snow Queen's boughs when you called me, and even though it is easy to climb up it is not so easy to get down."

"Snow Queen? Anne hadn't I told you not to name things?"

"No, you told me things _shouldn't_ have names. Not that I _couldn't_ name things."

"Well... Just don't name anything anymore."

"Okay, I already named and renamed most of the places here."

Marilla did not know how to respond anymore. _If at all, how in the world are Matthew and I related to this talkative and imaginative redhead_? Marilla thought to herself.

" We'll go get some new clothes on and get in the car." Marilla said briskly.

"I don't have anything else."

"You don't have anything else!" Marilla said in disbelief.

"No." Anne said dismally.

"Well, what do you have?"

"The clothes I had on yesterday, the ones I'm wearing now, my pajamas, a copy of Tennyson's poems, a book of Emily Dickinson poems, Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson, Little Women by Louisa May Alcott, a old school textbook, a note book, a twenty pack of pencils, three pens, an old bible, a tattered old hat, some fruit snacks, the tooth brush you let me have, and the blanket I had since I was three months old."

"You really didn't think about necessities did you girl."

"No. However, I couldn't part with any of the things I packed so I packed those and put in the necessities after. Rather what I could fit of it."

Marilla rolled her eyes as if annoyed but she was actually trying to fight back the current of laughter she felt bubbling up inside of her.

"I'll get you something. I cannot have you going out in a getup like this."

Marilla went up the stairs to the westward gable and rummaged through the boxes until she found what she was looking for. Mae's old clothes and school bag which was much bigger than Anne's tattered up bag. She carried it out to the kitchen and plopped it on the counter.

"Look through this and pick five outfits out then put it and everything else you own in this bag. Do hurry up though child." Marilla said curtly.

"Oh thank you Marilla. You don't know how grateful I am to you and Matthew."

"Stop your talking and do as I told you we should have left for Chicago by now."

"Yes Marilla."

She picked out her clothes. They were not in fashion because they were eighties attire, but they were good, sturdy, and they were the nicest clothes she ever had the pleasure to have. Anne put one outfit on. It was a light green and yellow top, dark blue jeans with a bandana tied at the leg, a nice pair of lightly used dark green high tops, and yellow hair pins which she put in her hair. She scampered down the stairs and outside to find Marilla and Matthew waiting at Marilla's old 1969 Mustang.

"I'm done Marilla."

"Get in the car Anne."

Anne opened the door on the passenger side and got in.

"Goodbye Matthew. I hope I can see you again. At least one last time."

Matthew smiled.

"Well now, I hope so too."

Marilla nodded at him and turned the key. The engine started and she pulled out of the drive way and Matthew waved goodbye. When Marilla looked in the rear view mirror the look in Matthew's eyes, even from afar, said all he thought and felt.

_I think we should keep her_.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne looked around. She only lived in Prince Edward Island one wonderful day, but she loved it there. As she watched the red road rush past she was sure that she would never find a place as beautiful, or had people as kind and sympathetic as PEI. Anne hoped she was the Cuthbert's niece, but she knew it was not likely. How could she be when Matthew was shy and Marilla was stern where as she was energetic, confident, lenient, and pepy?

There was a buzzing sound somewhere in the car.

"Anne?"

"Yes Marilla?"

"I think Matthew just text me. Could you get my phone out of my purse and read it out loud?"

"Ok."

Anne found Marilla's purse in the back seat of the car. She rummaged through it until she had found the phone. It was about the only thing in there accept a pair of keys, a stick of gum, and a pack of tissues.

"Here we go."

"Okay see that green app with the speech bubble?"

"Yes."

"Tap it."

"Okay."

"Tap Matthew's name."

"Done."

"Now read the first message on the top."

"It says: Well now Marilla I hope you don't mind, but I started searching online about Mae and Anne. I found some records you should look at and when I went to the library...(You don't know how hard that was).. I found a book that had the residence and relative of Chicago for the last one hundred years. It was updated last on the date of death for a Mr. Walter Shirley. This was four day's after Mrs. Bertha Willis Shirley's death."

"Well we will go to Chicago and see what we can find. There is still a possibility you are our niece because Mae always liked the name Bertha."

"Should you reply back?"

"Well, if Matthew knows anymore which by how he rambled he does... Yes could you type it out for me?" _Now if only Matthew would talk as much as he texts._

"What do you want me to type?"

"Did you find anything else?"

"Okay. Done."

There was silence in the car a few minutes. It was a heavy silence one that comes when you are waiting for something very crucial. Then the buzzing of Marilla's phone resounded in the car.

Anne read the message.

"Yes, since Mae liked the name Bertha I found records of name changes. Mae changed her name when she left to Bertha Willis. When she married Mr. Walter Shirley she became known as Mrs. Bertha Willis Shirley. I haven't found much after that. Only that she and her husband died in Nova Scotia."

"Now that is a lot. He must have been snooping around whenever he wasn't planting the crop."

"Do you think we will find anything else?"

"Maybe. Do you know where you were born? It might help us find out more."

"Somewhere in Nova Scotia."

Marilla smiled.

"If my sister died in Nova Scotia and married a man with your sir name like Matthew says... You have a pretty good chance of being my niece."

Anne's face light up with joy. She had hope.

"Now get out of the car we're at the train station and we need to take a boat ride still after we get off the train."

"Okay Marilla."

When Marilla got on the train and seated next to Anne she was surprised with a hug and a muffled thank you.

_This girl is really something... So much like Mae when she was little._

**Author's Note: For those who are reading please review and if you have time check my profile page there is a pole waiting concerning one of my other stories Torment. It will close July 9th.**


	3. Chapter 3

Anne looked out the window of the boat looking at the waves as they rose and fell steadily. She imagined mermaids swimming among the coral and dolphnes. The water glistened as the hot sun beat down on it's watery depths. Marilla had gone down to the lower deck. An hour after they had boarded the ship she had succumbed to sea sickness. She decided to see if Marilla was okay.

"Marilla? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine my girl."

"Did she just call me her girl?! Maybe she will keep me if I am not her niece." Anne thought.

"Are you sure Marilla?"

"Maybe little lightheaded, but at least I did not get sea sick as soon as we left the dock like the Sloane's." Marilla laughed a little.

"Who are the Sloane's?"

"A family that would practically over runs Avonlea if the Blythe's and Barry's didn't keep them in check."

"Oh. One more question... Who are the Blythe's and Barry's?"

"I had to tack on that last part!" Thought Marilla. Nonetheless she answered. "The Blythe's are a small family in Avonlea. They were in Alberta until about a month ago. John Blythe was ill so they moved there leaving the Barry's to keep the Sloane's in check. The Barry's are a family that is larger than the Blythe's they are very nice people, at least most of them, accept that awful Ms. Josephine Barry. The family closest to Green Gables has two daughters. The eldest is about your age."

"Oh. When we get back to Green Gables... If I can stay that is.. May I meet her? I never had a bosom friend."

"A what?"

"A bosom friend. You know a real kindred spirit. How I would love to have a bosom friend. The only friends I ever had were Violetta and Katie Morace."

"Well you should consider yourself lucky to have any friends." Marilla said curtly.

"Oh no they were not _real._ They were imaginary."

"Imaginary! Lord, child you really need a good up bringing. Imaginary friends! When we get back I will make sure you meet that Barry girl. You need a good education, good friends, and a good home."

"What is the use of meeting someone if I may never see her again? I mean I don't know where I'll go."

"Well, Matthew has been wanting to keep you no matter what, and I don't want to turn you over to some heathens... So.. Maybe we could.. Keep you if your not our niece."

"Oh I can stay!"

"If Matthew agrees and I am sure he will."

With that Anne and Marilla enjoyed the rest of the ride, but what Marilla didn't tell Anne was that not only did she not want her to go to heathens, but she really was growing to like her.


	4. Chapter 4

They docked hours later in Belmont Harbor. Anne looked around at the people that passed by. She imagined that the blond lady with a pink heart pendant necklace was the Duchess of Guiniver and her love gave her that necklace as a symbol of his undying love, that the boy with brown curly hair and hazel eyes was there to make a fortune, and that she and Marilla were here on a quest to find sacred documents for the Premier. All with in a minute of stepping on the dock.

"Come on Anne. Lets get to the city archives." Marilla said curtly.

"Okay Marilla." Anne replied.

They walked for a while before Marilla got them lost.

"Anne?"

"Yes?"

"I think I got us lost. I have no idea where we are going."

"Oh no. Well I know that the city archives are in the central part of the city, but I don't know exactly where it is." Anne said worried.

"What do you suggest we do?" Marilla asked.

"We could hail a cab and ask the driver to drive us there, but that would take money."

"Okay. I have some money on me so that won't be a problem."

Anne saw a cab drive past, so she gave a long loud whistle. It screeched to halt and waited until Anne motioned Marilla to follow her. They got in and Marilla said "Would you take us to the city archives please?" The man gave a grunt and started to drive. an hour later they were at the archives and Marilla paid him twenty two dollars.

They stepped inside. It had sunlight streaming in through all it's windows, what looked to be thousands of shelves, the lady at the front desk was tapping her pen in an effort to think and then scribbling something down. Anne was fascinated by the woman and walked up to the desk.

"What are you writing miss?" Anne said inquisitively.

"Oh. I was writing a story. I hope to be published someday you know."

She replied with a bright smile. "How nice! What is your story about?" Anne said excited.

"It's about a girl who goes through life without knowing love and suddenly finds people who love her as much as their own flesh and blood. Trouble is I don't know what to name the heroine." The lady said sadly.

"How about naming her Cordelia Fitzgerald. I do love that name." Anne said dreamily.

"Perfect! Thank you." She said.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad I could help." Anne said bashfully.

"What is your name?" She questioned.

"Anne Shirley. Anne with an e. What is yours?"

"Charlotta Clark. Do call me Mary though, Charlotta is to dressy." Mary said.

"Okay Mary. Do you think you could help me with something?"

"Sure. What do you need help with?" Mary said eagerly.

"Well, Marilla and I need to find some records on a May Cuthbert or Bertha Willis Shirley." Anne gestured toward a very impatient Marilla.

"Of course." With that she rushed off to find every and any record on May Cuthbert or Bertha Willis Shirley.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary came back minutes later with four books in her hands.

"This was all I could find." She said softly.

"Thank you" Marilla said with formality.

"Thank you Mary. I appreciate this. " Anne said kindly.

"Your welcome Anne." With that she shuffled off to the desk. Ideas in her head begging to be written.

"My my. May sure knows how to keep a low profile." Marilla quipped.

"I'm sure she must have been trying to hide something." Anne reasoned.

"Hide what though." Marilla started to flip through all the books.

"Birth date... Career... Oh Name Change... Children and Family." Marilla mumbled.

"What does it say?" Anne said eagerly.

"Not what you were hoping it would." Marilla said as she slid the book over to her.

It was a family tree. Anne looked at it with fear.

**_Bertha Willis Shirley family tree_**

_Mother and Father: Maria and James Cuthbert_

_Siblings: Marilla and Matthew Cuthbert_

_Husband: Walter Shirley_

_Children: Unknown_


	6. Chapter 6

Anne sat there staring at the page for what seemed like hours. The world had suddenly froze and her heart stopped pounding altogether.

"Anne... Anne!" Marilla exclaimed when she would not stop staring at the dusty page.

Anne did not respond. She just kept looking in disbelief. The signs all pointed to one answer mere moments ago, but Fait had had other plans.

"Remember we are keeping you. This is alright." Marilla said trying to sooth the child.

"But it's not Marilla! What if you change your mind? You have no obligation to keep me. Why, you could just send me back to that awful orphanage!" Anne exclaimed.

"Hush Anne. One thing you don't know about me... Is that once I make up my mind to do something it stays made up. We are keeping you. No take backs." Marilla said sincerely.

"You promise?" Anne asked.

"Yes. Now what do you say we get back home?" Marilla suggested.

"That sounds good." Anne agreed.

They got up out of their chairs and went past the front desk.

"You found what you were looking for, right?" Mary said quizzically.

"Yes, thank you." Anne said.

"That's good." Mary returned.

"Well, we better be going. We have to catch the boat back to Avonlea... It was nice meeting you." She said with enthusiasm.

"You too. Bye Anne." Mary said sweetly.

"Bye Mary." Anne replied with a smile.

Marilla gave the woman a curt nod and they left.


End file.
